


猫的报恩

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	猫的报恩

猫的报恩

 

“今天的阳光真不错啊。”贵族懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，“佐藤，备车。这样的好天气，在屋子里呆着实在太浪费了。”

 

“是，御前。”

 

 

女仆沏着红茶，执事也难得坐下来享受着阳光，经历丰富见多识广的司机与贵族聊起了世界各地的日光浴场。

 

贵族手捧香气四溢的红茶，慵懒地眯起眼睛仰靠在椅背，温和澄澈的阳光均匀地撒下来，贵族的睫毛都变得亮闪闪的。

 

突然远处的灌木丛中传来一声凄厉尖锐的叫声，紧接着灌木的叶子被抖得沙沙作响，这摇曳声越来越远，不多时便平静了下来。

 

天朗无风，一切异动听起来格外明显。

 

贵族把红茶搁到小桌上去：“被事件打扰了清闲的午后，这可真是噩梦啊。”

 

田中笑道：“真是很久没有见过高德小姐了。啊——”她捂着嘴，“我说多了，说多了。”

 

贵族不以为然，仍旧稳稳地坐在扶手椅上，吩咐道：“山本，去看看是什么发出的声音。”

 

山本颔首，朝着灌木丛过去，不多时便猫着腰拽出一团黑漆漆的毛球。

 

“御前，是只猫。”

 

“哦？”

 

贵族发出兴趣盎然的声音，招招手：“把它带过来。……Spiegel，坐下。”

 

猎犬喉咙里咕噜咕噜地响了几声，不甘心地坐回贵族的脚边。

 

山本将猫放到田中准备好的毯子里，连着毯子一起搁到贵族的膝上。黑猫闭着眼，蜷缩着趴在毯子上，柔软的背脊随着呼吸微微起伏着，热乎乎的小肚皮隔着毯子都让贵族感受到了热意。

 

贵族拨弄了几下，黑猫却十足的不领情，呜呜了几声，说什么都不肯把小肚皮露出来。

 

很快贵族发现了异样。

 

“哦呀哦呀。这不是被欺负了吗？后腿被咬断了，也在发热呢。”

 

贵族用手指挠挠黑猫的小脑袋：“小猫咪，把腿露出来，让我看一看。我会撑住你的，一点都不疼的。”

 

黑猫稍稍睁开一只眼，又无力地闭上，然后身子却放松了下来，任由贵族摆弄了。

 

“能听得懂人话呢。”田中拿着小药箱凑过来，“御前，您要来亲自包扎吗？”

 

“哦？很有意思嘛。那我们来打个赌吧，如果是女孩子我就亲自替她包扎，如果是男孩子就拜托田中你了——”

 

黑猫耳朵一竖，却为时已晚，被贵族翻过身来，整个脆弱的下腹都暴露在贵族眼前。仰着身子，前腿无力地挣了两下，最后只好侧着头死命躲着，无力回天地放弃了挣扎。

 

“哎，是男孩子啊。”贵族失望地叹了口气，“一点都不美丽呢。田中，交给你了。包扎好就把他放回林子里去吧。”

 

田中冲着山本摊了摊手，走上前去抱起黑猫到一边去处理伤口了。贵族清洗过双手后，重新品起了红茶，顺便与佐藤切换到了下一个话题。黑猫安静地躺在田中怀里，眼睛一动不动地注视着贵族的方向。

 

田中见状，轻轻地揉了揉黑猫的后脑：“为什么一直看着御前？想让御前来给你包扎吗？”

 

黑猫的眼珠转了回来，看着田中，眨了几下眼便又闭上了。田中轻笑起来，绷带的末端打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

 

“御前，我们把小猫带回去吧。他还在发热，脆弱的很。等他伤好了再放走也不迟。”

 

贵族兴致缺缺地点头：“那就照顾猫的任务就拜托你了。”

 

 

“御前，有位小姐想要见您。”

 

“哦？”贵族放下手中的书，“那位小姐的芳名是？”

 

山本有些苦恼地摇摇头：“小姐坚持要先见到御前。”

 

贵族闻言笑起来：“可真是有意思的小姐，宛如要和我来一场猜谜游戏呢。请她进来吧，山本。”

 

“是，御前。”

 

很快书房的门再度被敲响。山本推开门，侧过身为客人让开路。藏在山本背后的是一位少女，留着栗色的长卷发，身穿浅紫色的及膝连衣裙，小腿的弧度漂亮异常，手绞在一起，看起来十分局促不安的样子。最引人注目的是少女的肤色，不像是一般贵族小姐，全身上下的皮肤都是细嫩的乳白色，少女的皮肤是浅棕色的，裸露在外的皮肤都铺满了十分均匀的属于阳光的恩泽。

 

如果不是这拘束的姿态，贵族一定会认为这是一只饱经风月的热辣的小野猫。

 

贵族觉得十分新鲜，离开座位来到少女面前：“与这样漂亮又特别的小姐相遇，今天真是幸运的一天。”他牵起少女的手，“来，您不必紧张，坐到这边来。”

 

少女规规矩矩地坐下来，胆怯地抬起眼睛，用上目线注视着贵族。贵族这才发现少女的眼睛才是最漂亮的部分，眼尾温和地下垂，像两条灵动的鱼儿，眼睛里仿佛涵养了整个银河的星星一般闪闪发亮。不，这也太失礼了。少女的全部才是最美的。

 

“这位美丽的小姐，敢问您的芳名是？”

 

“智……智子。”少女怯怯地答道。

 

贵族露出沉醉的表情：“智子小姐连声音都是这样的通透悦耳，真是让人沉迷不已。那么，您来找我，是要和我来一场有趣的冒险吗？”

 

智子不知所措地咽了一下口水，小声道：“是、是的……冒险？……我想陪在您身边……御前……大人。”

 

少女分明有些美不胜收的嗓音，说起话来不管是断句还是语调都充满了生涩。贵族愈发好奇，便笑眯眯地捧起智子的脸，盯着她那目光四处游移着的双眸：“您真是有趣的小姐。好吧，在冒险结束之前，我会一直陪伴在您左右的。”

 

“山本，给智子小姐准备房间。”

 

 

很快，神秘小姐的存在便传遍了整个贵族圈。

 

高德知道这件事情还是因为玉子的抱怨。

 

“之前想要见贵族大人，只要拜托叔父邀请一下的话，贵族大人会欣然答应的。还会说‘满足女性的愿望是贵族的责任’什么的。现在却说‘正在和有趣的小姐进行冒险’，一切要携带女伴的娱乐性的宴会都被贵族大人拒绝了。”

 

“哦？”高德放下手机，“那可真是太稀奇了。那个贵族不是向来雨露均沾吗？”

 

玉子闷闷不乐地抱着靠枕：“所以说，不知道是什么样的女人，居然连那个贵族大人都会被吸引。”玉子哀叫一声躺倒在沙发上，“啊完了！我已经不能动了！我需要贵族大人的能量嘛——”

 

高德摇摇头，返回去继续看手机。最近一切太平，她也很久没有见到那个贵族侦探了。是真的遇到迷恋到不可自拔的女人了吗？

 

 

“智子小姐是哪里出身的呢？”

 

正在低头吃草莓芭菲的智子顿了一下，缓缓抬起头：“……静、冈。静冈附近……”

 

“静冈？真是怀念啊。我已经有一年没有去过了呢。”贵族接过田中递来的椰丝抹茶蛋糕，“是抹茶呀。真巧。静冈的抹茶，不也是出名的好吃吗？”

 

“草莓……也很好吃。这个草莓也很好吃。”智子把面前一大碗芭菲往前推了推，“您吃吗？”

 

听说当下很多的少女对芭菲情有独钟，想哄智子开心才特地让人去买来了芭菲，贵族本身对这类食物没什么兴趣。但他最无法抵抗智子的眼睛了，一旦被那水汪汪的眼睛抓住，贵族就再也移不开视线了。

 

贵族叹了口气，放下手里的甜点，把脸凑过去：“那智子就把最推荐的部分喂给我吧。”

 

智子愣愣地眨了眨眼，脸有点发烫。如果是浅色的皮肤的话，恐怕连耳朵都能红到透明吧。贵族愉悦地等待着。

 

最终智子深吸一口气，从被搅得一片混乱的冰淇淋里挖出了一勺，混杂着饱满的草莓块，发颤的手将勺子送到贵族嘴边。

 

贵族用热情的目光注视着智子。冰淇淋入口即化，仿佛因为是心仪的女性喂进来而滋味倍增一样，贵族一下子喜欢上了这便捷廉价的口味。不如说，他品尝到的是眼前少女的青涩。酸甜酸甜的，带着难以抗拒的诱惑。

 

智子把勺子插进芭菲杯里，心慌意乱地埋下头。贵族见状，向田中要来了刀叉，把椰丝蛋糕切成一口大小后，插起一块探过去：“啊……张嘴。礼尚往来，我也得让你品尝一下田中的手艺。”

 

贵族从一开始就发现了，智子吃东西的习惯很特别。无论冷热，她总是喜欢先用舌头舔一下，然后能用舌头卷进嘴里的都用舌头，实在不行才张嘴。她的嘴生的小巧玲珑，小舌也是嫩粉色的，每当她进食的时候，如果不是熟知她羞涩的天性，总是会让人有受到诱惑的错觉。这次与往常一样，智子还是先舔了一小口抹茶，又用前齿轻轻地把蛋糕叼下来吞进嘴里。

 

或许是抹茶带了一点苦口，智子吃完后很快地又挖了一勺冰淇淋送进嘴里。

 

嘴唇上有乳白色的冰淇淋的痕迹。

 

贵族眯起眼睛。

 

这枚幼小的果实，是时候收获了。

 

 

“来，智子小姐，一起喝一杯吧。难得田中准备了上好的莫斯卡多。甜点是蓝莓起司蛋糕，田中，真是绝妙的搭配。”

 

“谢谢您的夸奖，御前。”看着两人，女仆微微笑了起来，“我也是时候退下了。有需要的话请随时叫我。”

 

贵族心情极好，将酒杯直接送到了智子手上。后者却皱起了眉，清秀的双眉直直地皱成了小八字，嵌在那小脸上看起来是丝毫没有违和感的可爱。

 

“我不能喝……会醉的。”她小声拒绝道，“但是我可以吃起司蛋糕。”

 

贵族起了逗弄了心思，也好奇美人微醺是怎样的姿态，便哄骗着说道：“智子尝一口吧。这甜白喝起来，和果汁没什么差别的。再说，没有甜酒的陪伴，起司蛋糕也未免太可怜了。”

 

智子本就是对贵族百依百顺的，难得的拒绝更是被贵族甜着嗓子的诱哄给彻底地打散了。她端起酒杯，凑上去轻轻嗅了嗅味道，闻起来甜兮兮的，大概只喝一口的话不会醉吧——

 

“来，干杯。”

 

贵族与她碰了杯，等待着她先喝下第一口。这也是贵族的礼仪吗？看起来没有办法蒙混过关了。智子小小地抿了一口含在嘴里，葡萄的甜香充斥在唇舌间，霎时欣喜的眼睛都亮了。

 

贵族趁机越着小茶桌握住了智子另一只手，问道：“好喝吗？”

 

“好、好喝。”智子答道。一口酒下肚，她的脸颊就已经泛起了微微的红色，眼睛亮亮的像夜里的猫瞳。她的胆子也大了起来，放下酒杯，手伸向一旁的甜点：“我可以吃一点吗？可以吃吗？”

 

如果是小动物的话，耳朵和尾巴早就摇起来了吧。

 

“来我这边。”贵族命令道。智子贪甜，立刻推开座位站到贵族旁边，巴巴地望着甜点。

 

贵族轻轻一拉，智子便跌进了贵族的怀里。这一跌，智子有点清醒过来了，慌忙挣了两下，脸红透了：“对不起……我、我刚才没有站稳……哎？”

 

发觉自己被贵族抱住了，智子不解地抬头望着贵族。贵族轻笑一声，右手揽住少女，左手抬着少女的下巴，绅士又不容抗拒地在那小巧的嘴唇上印下一吻。

 

“呜……”智子睁大了眼睛。

 

青涩的成熟的，从少女到美妇，贵族是阅人无数的。可是这过分青涩的反应让贵族犯起了嘀咕，到底是怎样的呵护，才能养出这样一位天真到极点的少女呢？

 

贵族的手顺着智子的脖颈一路轻抚下去，不动声色地解开了她领口的丝带。隔着衣物，他并没有感受到属于少女的柔软的胸部。贵族继续吻着，眼睛却已经睁开了。他极度排斥刚才脑海中浮现出的念头，但又下意识地放弃了循序渐进的爱抚，直接往智子的下身摸去——

 

贵族的手顿住了。连带着嘴唇，也不再是充满爱意的辗转舔吮，而是冷冰冰地离开了智子的嘴唇。智子睁开迷茫的双眼，还没搞清楚发生了什么，就被贵族毫不留情地推开了。

 

智子完全清醒了，不知所措地坐在地上望着眉头紧锁的贵族。后者紧紧地捏着拳头，手臂都在微微发抖。一直温和又淡漠的贵族脸上居然出现了愤怒的表情，他咬着牙，面色极度阴沉。

 

“你居然敢骗我。你哪里来的胆子，居然敢骗我？”

 

智子慌张地爬起身来跪坐在地，一个劲的摇头：“不……不是的，我没有骗您……”

 

“我居然和一个男人——真是可笑！你到底是哪家派来的？居然想看我的笑话？”贵族震怒，“很好，很好……我居然也让人看笑话了！真应该把你千刀万剐！山本！把他丢出去，我不想再看见他！”

 

山本一直候在门外，早就感受到了屋内的异动。他推门进去，只见智子衣衫凌乱地跪在地上，主人则是罕见的失态，在一旁走来走去，脸涨得通红。山本蹲下身去，扶起浑身颤抖的智子，低声说：“智子小姐，我们先出去吧。”

 

谁知智子居然挣开了山本，往前膝行着爬了过去，泪眼朦胧地望着贵族：“大人……大人，我真的没有骗您，我只是……”

 

贵族冷哼一声，俯下身捏住智子的下巴：“那好，那你倒是说说，为什么要来接近我？”

 

“我……”智子嗫嚅道，“我只是想陪伴您，在您身边……因为我、我曾经……”

 

贵族已经平静下来，抓住智子的后颈将他提了起来，冷笑道：“好、好。山本，你先出去吧。满足美丽小姐的愿望，可是贵族的职责啊。”

 

 

平日里寂静的书房里传来模糊而忍耐的呻吟，空气中漂浮着暧昧又情色的气息。

 

贵族还是第一次抱男人。不过不要紧，他也不需要爱抚男人的技巧，可爱的女人才是需要被细心取悦的。男人？……说到底，他为什么现在要抱这个男人？

 

贵族头一次不明白自己做出的决定。

 

他揉捏着智子小巧柔软的乳首，泄愤一样掐住，向外拉扯到几乎要变形的程度。智子一直安安静静的承受着，只是偶尔忍不住才低哼几声，这让贵族更为愤怒。

 

贵族把智子压在书桌上，把连衣裙高高地撩起到露出大片脊背的程度。他简直瘦的可怜，脊梁骨两侧没有丝毫多余的肉，光滑的后背只有脊梁的部分微微地凸了出来。

 

“我不想看到你前面的东西。不许射。不许弄脏我的书房！”

 

“是、是……”智子哭泣一样地答应下来。

 

明明是贵族先说不想看到他男性的性征的，但贵族又忍不住抬高他的臀部，从他双腿之间瞄着那已经颤悠悠地竖起来的小肉棍。他的阴茎是漂亮的粉红色，忠实地证明了主人是未经人事的处子之身。意识到自己居然在欣赏另一个男人的性器，贵族不由得暴躁起来，拿过书桌上的茶杯，把茶水尽数浇灌在智子双臀之间。淡红色的液体顺着他的身体缓缓下滑，臀尖沾着水珠微微颤栗着，股间幽密的花蕾随着他的呼吸若隐若现。贵族只觉得自己下身硬的发疼，便粗暴地抓住他细嫩的臀肉往两侧分开，两指探进去胡乱地按压了几下，便解开裤子，扶住高热的性器对着那看起来万分脆弱的穴口长驱直入。

 

“啊、啊啊——”被粗暴的侵犯，智子终于忍不住绷直了身体，抽泣着喊出了声。贵族觉得这声音有点熟悉，但很快就被下身的疼痛夺取了注意力。

 

“男人就是……麻烦！放松！”贵族掌掴了一下含着他的性器瑟瑟发抖的臀部，掌印和刚才他揉捏的红痕交错在一起，充满了被凌虐的悲惨气息。智子的指尖扣着书桌，如果不是渡着漆，恐怕他的指缝里早就充满木屑了。

 

但很快，贵族发现智子身下的甬道变得水润起来，性器能够勉强地抽送了。他冷哼一声：“舒服了吗？都像女人一样流水了——哈哈、哈，智子小姐，是喜欢被这么对待吗？嗯？”

 

智子泣不成声地摇头：“不……好痛、请您……”

 

贵族咬住智子的耳垂，在他耳边嗓音甜蜜却不怀好意地嘲讽道：“这不是智子小姐要求的吗？我可是尽全力满足啦……智子小姐也不能太贪心，对不对？”

 

智子随着贵族的顶弄发出无法忍耐的呻吟，听了贵族的话，便咬住下唇，露出了半哭半笑的表情：“是、是的……谢谢您……”

 

贵族皱起眉来，掐住智子纤瘦的腰，无言地抽插起来。他如果是女人的话，或许他们两个的身体会很合拍。或许他还会考虑与她结婚，他还会……他在想什么？

 

这个该死的男人！明明是男人，后穴还在不停地蠕动着，无时无刻不在不知羞耻地诱惑他。贵族把自己的失态归咎于男人的居心叵测，下身动作越来越激烈，几乎要承受不住这样猛烈攻击的智子好几次想出声求饶。

 

可是这是自己的要求……？不……这是大人的恩惠……他分明是要来报恩的，却还是受到了大人的恩惠……

 

但是如果因为自己在身边，而让大人不开心的话……自己还是……离开吧……

 

贵族重重地整根插入进去，因为禁欲许久而积蓄起来的精液满满地灌入了男人的后穴。贵族把肉棒抽出来，才发现智子的身下凄惨异常，红白相间的液体从穴口滴滴答答地漏出来。人也早就失去了意识，小拳头紧紧地在胸前攥着，活像一直被狠狠欺负了的猫咪。

 

智子顺着书桌滑落下去，侧身躺倒在地毯上。刚才被掀起的裙子落了下来，盖住了他的下身，只有挂在膝盖上的内裤还露在外面。贵族用手帕草草地清理了下身，拨通了书桌上的电话。

 

“田中，叫医生过来。智子小姐就交给你了。等伤好了，就放他走吧。”

 

这句话，总觉得什么时候也说过似的。贵族眉头微皱，很快放弃了思考。他打开门，山本正拿着浴袍在门口候着。

 

“热水已经准备好了，御前。”

 

 

“贵族大人答应要来我的生日会啦！”玉子开心地手舞足蹈，“你知道吗爱香，我本来就是下定决心，如果这次再被贵族大人拒绝，我就彻底放弃追求贵族大人的！”

 

“诶~那不是很好嘛。”高德随口应道，“那就是说，那个传说中的贵族小姐已经被他抛弃了？”

 

“哎……好像是啊。” 玉子摸着下巴，“说实话，我还是很想见见那位小姐的呢，居然连我都不清楚她的来历。哎呀算了！我要去准备生日会了！这周六爱香也一定要来啊！”

 

 

贵族正被小姐们簇拥着，三位佣人在宴会厅的角落里等候着主人的吩咐。

 

“智子大人已经走了吗？”山本问道。

 

田中再次听到这个名字从山本嘴里说出来，尊称已经从小姐变成了大人，便清楚山本也知道了智子真实的性别。

 

“说起来也是奇怪……智子大人伤的很厉害，但是那之后第二天就不见了。”

 

“不见了？”佐藤重复道。

 

“是啊。替他准备的衣服都还在，但是人却不见了。 ”

 

山本倒抽一口凉气：“裸、裸奔出去？”

 

田中翻了个白眼：“再怎么伤心难过，也不至于裸奔吧？所有的监控都没有拍到智子大人的身姿。他好像变成烟雾，随着空气飘走了一样。”

 

“智子大人真是个神秘的人啊。和御前有的一拼的那种。”佐藤总结道。

 

“三位在聊什么呢？这么开心。”贵族突然出现在三人面前，一瞬间三人就同时噤声了。从智子大人走后，贵族表面上还是那个万花丛中过的贵族，但是的确有什么地方和之前不一样了。直到有天贵族阴沉着脸，要求田中把智子最开始穿的浅紫色连衣裙送到他的寝室，三人这才恍然大悟。

 

但是智子这个名字，也彻底变成了不能再贵族面前提起的禁语。

 

“来，佐藤，为可爱的小姐们表演一个精彩的魔术吧。”

 

贵族脸上还是笑眯眯的，只是眼睛里分明没有任何笑意。

 

 

不久之后，贵族再次回绝了一切宴会。

 

他常做的事情，变成了一个人窝在书房里看书和发呆。

 

终于，佣人们看不过去了。“御前，你这又是何苦”这样说着，第一次擅自做主，将贵族带出宅邸散心。

 

“我来过这里。”贵族深深地呼吸着新鲜的空气，“这是静冈县内吧。今天和那天一样，无风，澄空，都是绝妙的晒太阳的好天气。谢谢你们三位的关心，我很中意这个地方。”

 

田中笑着点头，准备好工具，准备现烤曲奇饼干。

 

突然，不远处的灌木丛中传来了异动。

 

“山本，去看看是什么发出的声音。”

 

这场景太熟悉了。

 

山本走过去，猫着腰，灌木丛晃了几下后，他直起身来，充满了困惑。

 

“怎么了，山本？”

 

山本转过身来，回到贵族身边，露出怀里黑色的毛团：“御前，……是只猫。”

 

贵族脑内轰的一声，所有的记忆排山倒海地向他涌来。

 

“……小猫咪，把腿露出来，让我看一看。…… ”

 

“……哎，是男孩子啊。一点都不美丽呢。田中，交给你了…… ”

 

“……我没有骗你呢……我只是想陪伴您，在您身边……因为我、我曾经……”

 

“……谢谢您……”

 

贵族招招手：“把他带过来。不，不需要毯子。”

 

山本疑惑地走过去，想放在贵族膝盖上。但贵族居然直接伸出了手，毛团忽然醒了一样，喵呜喵呜地叫着，爪子勾住山本的衣服，说什么都不愿意放开。

 

贵族心里一痛，但仍旧耐心地张着双臂：“来，到我这里来。你又被欺负了吗？”

 

山本做着“又？”的口型，转过头去看着其他两位佣人，后者也是一头雾水地停下了手中的动作。而毛团却安静了下来，乌亮而澄明的眼睛一动不动地望着贵族。

 

贵族的眼神仿佛幽深的潭水，里面藏着太多的情愫，猫儿单纯又天真，单是读出其中一种名为疼爱的目光，就这样轻易地被俘获了。

 

“我不会再欺负你了。智子。”

 

“陪在我身边。”

 

 

猫的本能

 

 

“原来如此。”

 

佣人们啧啧赞叹着。猫儿脸却红的不行，闷着头缩在贵族的怀里。虽然被贵族的斗篷遮住了身体，但毕竟现在身为人形，身上什么都没有穿，到底还是有些害羞。

 

“可以变回小猫咪哦。我允许了。”

 

少年如蒙大赦，喵呜一声变回了小小的毛团。

 

“佐藤，去开车。我们回家。”

 

佐藤应了一声后，转眼就不见了。山本和田中相视而笑，眼里写满了欣喜，又默契地转过身去，各自准备各自的去了。

 

太好了，过去的御前回来了。

 

那个因为智子小姐的存在变得专情而倍加温柔的御前大人。

 

 

等待返程的时候，贵族就感觉到毛球的头抬不起来了。毛球侧着身，肚皮贴在贵族胸前，脖子搭在贵族的手肘处，因为太过柔软而向下扭出了奇怪的弧度。贵族用手托住他仰下去的小脑袋，他便蹭了几下贵族的手心，耳朵软软地塌了下来，偎在贵族怀中睡得香甜。

 

“真是像梦一样呢，御前。”

 

“啊……像梦一样。”贵族顺着猫儿的背脊，表情温和又静谧，“像梦一样。”

 

 

他养了一只小妖精，那种真正意义上的妖精。这简直太神奇了，但是恐怕没有人会相信，他就无法向任何人炫耀了。这实在是有点遗憾的事情。

 

望着蜷在阳台上，露着白花花的小肚皮睡的香甜的阿智，贵族心想。他甚至无法预计下一刻的阿智是什么模样。

 

猫天性自由，做事我行我素，不太亲近人又极其喜欢恶作剧，这话说的一点也没错。之前的阿智抱着报恩的心情小心翼翼地与他相处时还看不出来，如今两个人站在平等的位置上，猫的本性是外露的愈发明晰了。

 

 

日猫狂魔御前大人

 

阿智第一次是实实在在地被做痛了，被贵族哄了很久，才渐渐地愿意再次尝试情事。但贵族一旦回归完美情人的角色，阿智便遭不住了，不出几次两个人就顺利地再度结合了。

 

猫儿一开始纯情的很，只懂接受，完完全全地被贵族玩弄在手掌之中。时间一久，贵族开始发觉阿智性格变得越来越顽劣，猫性从平时的日常一点一点蔓延到了床上。

 

虽然还是可爱的让人欲罢不能。贵族对此并没有感到焦头烂额，只是更加沉迷于这场无穷无尽又趣味盎然的冒险之中。

 

但是回想第一次在床上被对方玩弄，还是一度让习惯主导着性事的贵族难以接受。

 

 

 

“我要抱你。阿智，快变回来。”

 

贵族脸都黑了，罕见地啧着嘴，又不知道怎么样能够让他变回人类的形态，显得有些气急的样子。

 

黑猫呼呼的笑了两声，尾巴都蜷了起来，爪子挡住了脸，一副恶作剧成功的样子。

 

虽然从来没对付过猫妖这种故事里才有的生物，但是贵族毕竟已经活成了人精，很快便平静下来。光看着那依旧极富绅士风度的、笑意满满的脸，实在难以让人想象到这个人刚刚被撩的马上要提枪上阵却被人放置play，下身正在涨的发疼。

 

“阿智……真厉害呢。我是不要紧的，阿智真的受得了吗？”

 

黑猫本来笑的浑身发颤，听了这话身体一僵，小爪子放了下来，目瞪口呆地和贵族对视。

 

贵族笑的如沐春光，手上做的事却毫不含糊。他蘸了床头柜上开着盖子的香膏，另外一只手轻而易举地抓住了黑猫。

 

猫儿耳朵都尖尖地竖起来了。他咪咪叫着，胡乱扑腾着四肢，身体都伸的比平时长了，前爪啪啪地拍着贵族的手背。

 

而贵族的手指很快找到了猫儿小小的洞穴，在穴口轻轻地摁压了几下，便毫不留情地插了进去。

 

黑猫喵呜一声绷直了身体，又因为贵族指尖不安分的动作而微微地痉挛起来。虽然贵族只伸进去了两个指节，可他本就是小型猫，平时都能缩在贵族的手上睡觉，手指的侵犯简直和人型时直接被肉棒插入没什么两样。

 

贵族的眼神十足的好整以暇。黑猫咽了口口水，眼睛又悄悄地瞟向贵族勃起的下身。这时贵族作势又要挤进一根手指，黑猫吓得叫声都变了调，忙不迭地化作了人身。

 

“你……你居然连猫！连猫都……都！”阿智脸涨得通红，话都说不利索了。

 

虽然贵族的手指还插在他的屁股里，但是谢天谢地，比刚才舒服多了。

 

贵族勾起唇角：“还不是阿智想恶作剧。”说着便又插入了两根手指，沾满了香膏的肉壁光滑又黏腻，手指进进出出毫无阻力。

 

“啊……呜、……”

 

“要是在这个时候恶作剧的话，就要有受惩罚的准备哦。”

 

贵族得意地绞住肉穴深处凸起的腺体，原本没有任何伤害力的圆润的指尖此时却如同重锤一样，狠狠地打在他脆弱的地方。被过分的快感所笼罩，阿智不由得惨兮兮地哀叫起来。

 

“不要了……那里不要了！”他委屈地向贵族伸出手，胳膊缠住贵族的脖子将他拉到面前，可怜又讨好地吻住了贵族。

 

近在眼前的贵族的双眸十分深邃，里面藏着他读不懂的情绪。

 

贵族托住他的后脑勺更深地吻了回去。单纯的猫儿被吻的七荤八素，都不知道什么时候两个人颠倒了上下。他坐在贵族的腰上，贵族高热的性器就贴在他的股间蹭来蹭去，仿佛随时要插进来一般。

 

贵族放开阿智，拍了拍他的屁股：“来，自己吃进去。”

 

阿智委屈巴巴地扁着嘴，但明白贵族不会再在床上伤害他，便扶着贵族的肉棒，慢吞吞地往自己后穴插去。刚插入了小半，贵族便按捺不住，一个翻身把阿智压了回去。

 

阿智尖叫一声，乖乖地把主动权交回给贵族。控制欲超强的贵族在各种意义上被满足了，便搂住人形的黑猫，欣然地坠入了温柔乡。

 

 

这天贵族收到了樱川家寄来的请帖。看起来爱知川已经通过了樱川老爷的试炼，即将迎娶他心爱的大小姐了。

 

阿智又懒得穿衣服，便吃过田中准备的番茄鱼后，胡须上还沾着自己没能清理到的酱汁，毫不在意地缩进了贵族怀里。

 

贵族面对着阿智一直没有一点脾气，大手揉了揉他的脑袋，指间轻轻地挠着他露在外面的小肚皮，小家伙便舒服地眯起了眼，喵喵地叫了起来。

 

“阿智，过两天陪我去参加婚礼吧。”

 

“喵？”

 

“婚礼。两个人要一辈子在一起的时候，就会举办一次盛大的宴会，邀请朋友和亲人们一起来见证，相爱的两个人会为对方带上戒指……然后缔结爱的约定。”

 

黑猫一爪子摁住自己肚皮上的贵族的手指，砰的一下变成少年的模样，一丝不挂地坐在贵族膝上，眼睛亮亮地望着贵族：“你也要和我一辈子在一起吗？”

 

贵族只感觉自己有些口干舌燥。但作为贵族，他还是郑重地回复了爱人的提问：“我向你起誓。”

 

阿智笑的甜甜的：“那我就把名字告诉你。”

 

他看到贵族露出不明就里的表情，便嘟起嘴解释道：“我们妖是不能把全名告诉别人的——被喊了名字的话，就会变成那个人的奴仆，一辈子都逃不开了。”

 

“我只告诉你。”阿智绕住贵族的脖子，凑过去附在他耳边说道，“大野智。我的名字是大野智。”

 

然后他飞速地离开了，在贵族腿上坐的端端正正地，认真地望着贵族。

 

贵族看着他认真的小表情，明白他在等自己的回应。

 

这个小家伙。

 

居然想要做这样大逆不道的事情。

 

这世界上知道他名字的人，要么已经消失，要么即将死去。

 

贵族捧起他的脸，沉声道：“我的名字，和你的名字一样重要。我信赖着阿智。我起誓将与你相守一生。如果辜负了我，我会把你和你脑海里的我的名字，一起推下地狱。”

 

说了可怕的话呢。

 

贵族注视着阿智的眼睛，不打算放过那瞳仁里任何一闪而过的反应。然而那双眼眸里澄澈异常，没有闪过丝毫的动摇。

 

“你可以得到我的名字，却一生都不能用这名字呼唤我。”

 

贵族更进了一步。

 

阿智眨了眨眼：“如果我背叛了你，你可以随时杀死我。因为你也得到了我的名字。……无论我逃去了哪里。”

 

贵族脸上终于有了笑意。

 

并不是因为他掌握了这个人的生死，而是因为看到了阿智对他毫不动摇的心意。

 

贵族在阿智耳边呢喃了几声。

 

“我喜欢你的名字。”

 

拉开两人的距离，阿智笑了起来，乐不可支地露出了小小的虎牙。他的目光落到一旁的请帖上，又转回来注视着贵族，飞快地在他唇角印下一吻。

 

他小声道：“可以把现在当做我们的婚礼吗？”

 

贵族朗声笑道：“虽然你连衣服都没穿？”

 

阿智脸一黑，喵呜一声又变回了黑色的毛球。本想跳下贵族的膝盖跑掉，却被贵族抓着腋下抱了起来，一人一猫脸贴的越来越近。

 

然后黑猫果断地抬起手，两个爪子啪地盖在了贵族脸上。

 

贵族脸上的红爪印，直到第二天才完全消失。

 

 

*哈哈哈哈贵族的真名是相叶雅纪这个梗笑死我了哈哈哈哈  
*虽然是我自己想出来的但是一看见就想笑最后就没写进正文里哈哈哈哈


End file.
